


骗子小妈

by RedSorghum



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 女化, 带球跑, 泥塑, 狗血, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSorghum/pseuds/RedSorghum
Summary: 小王跟骗子小妈的狗血大戏**女化**泥塑产物**R18**骗子小妈爱上便宜儿子，到底谁把谁当真！
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Comments: 21
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

小妈是个骗子，骗子跑了。

(1)  
王博在城郊西区有栋别墅，是他爸留给他的唯一一件遗物。大名鼎鼎的老王总是商业奇迹，也是一个不折不扣的赌徒，近几年来公司被败成一个空壳子，金玉其外败絮其中。

老王总不好拖累其他股东，干脆买了份巨额保险一了百了。之后股东们像饿狼分食，将公司吞的一点不剩。唯一能给读大学的儿子留下的就只有这栋别墅，王博母亲走得早，现在他爸也不在了，偌大的别墅里只剩王博一人。

小妈是自己找上门来的。她身着一条黑色包臀连衣裙，丝绒布料软软的贴在皮肤上，细细地勾勒出曼妙的轮廓，即使外面裹着一件白色毛绒大衣，也难掩腰细腿长胸大屁股翘的窈窕身材。配上一头细圈的黑长发，脸上未施粉黛也很是精致好看。

王博开了门，看着眼前自称是他爸未亡人的女人，好心的邀请她进了屋。

女人说她叫小攒，是老王总几年前在重庆秘密娶的二房，没人知道。王博说“给我证据。”小攒像是有备而来，从大皮包里啪啪拿出几份文件细细数着说“这个是结婚证，这个是结婚协议，这是我和你爸的合照。”

王博一一拿起来看，小攒打铁趁热接着开了哭腔“我也是前几天才知道你爸没了，我一个人在重庆要怎么活嘛，逼不得已才到这儿来投奔你的。”说着说着半真半假的挤出了点眼泪，哽咽着“小博啊，你可要帮帮我，论辈分你还要叫我一声小妈呢。”

王博脸上没有一丝怀疑，从善如流的叫了句“小妈。”

（2）  
小攒异常顺利地住进了大别墅，顺利到她都怀疑这帅小伙是不是单纯的有点过分了。

不太满意的是，王博说别的房间没有打理，堆了太多杂物，只能暂时一起睡他的房间。末了又上添一句“母子同床很正常。”小攒嘴角抽了抽，附和着说天经地义天经地义。

晚上一起睡觉，小攒不大自在，自己的真丝睡衣比较暴露，干脆就像蚕蛹一样裹在被子里。哪里晓得，这破别墅什么都缺，就连被子也只收拾出来一张。

王博边在床边窸窸窣窣地脱衣服边跟她解释，小攒懵了，看男人露出了大片精壮肉体，视线下移，好东西，内裤都脱了。小攒羞红了脸，转过身不去看他，哆哆嗦嗦的说“干嘛脱衣服！”王博气定神闲的回“我习惯裸睡。”顿了顿又说“我们是母子欸，小妈你肯定不会介意吧。”说着就钻进了被窝，手搭上了小攒的腰，头抵着小赞的后脑勺，对她红透了的耳朵吹了口气说“小妈晚安。”

一夜无眠。

昨晚王博靠的她很近，透过薄薄的真丝睡衣可以感受到男人硬弹的大片胸肌，覆在她腰上的手也火热热地隔着薄薄的睡衣炙烤着她那一片肌肤。

更不妙的是躺下来没一会儿，蛰伏在王博两腿间的大东西就站起来了，小攒烧红了脸推了推王博，哪知这小子已经扯起了轻鼾，小攒动他，他还很不乐意的又往人身上蹭了蹭。那根大东西就一下一下磨着小攒的臀缝，把两股之间磨出一条缝来。

操蛋了，不消一会儿小攒就被磨湿了，下面滴滴答答的淌着水，湿了内裤。王博又不动了，阴茎就大大咧咧的杵在屁股后头，又烫又硬。

小赞再伸手去推王博，没动静，当他真的睡死过去了。小手就向后伸握住那根大东西往两腿间送，然后夹着腿抵着粗长不断摩擦小穴，屁股放浪的往后耸，摇出一波波肉浪，手也没闲着隔着睡衣玩弄自己的乳头。

不多时，汗津津的胸膛往上一顶咬着嘴唇高潮了,内裤黏黏腻腻的湿了一片，小攒一边唾弃自己淫荡一边脱下了内裤。

释放过后尤其疲惫，小心翼翼地把王博还硬挺的东西移开准备睡觉。不料刚刚还在打鼾的王博，突然一手伸过来紧紧的抓住了她胸前的一边乳肉，身下还顺着小攒腿间的淫液“滋溜”一声把阴茎挺进了小穴。

小攒被顶得大叫，王博在身后咬她的耳朵说“小妈，爽完就走?也帮帮儿子嘛。”说着挺着公狗腰开始动作，刚刚高潮过的小穴被撞的又麻又痒。刚开始小攒还有些理智，抵着人大叫说的是这样不对不行，后来被操熟了，未来得及吞咽的口水挂在嘴边，说的是咿咿呀呀快点慢点。

王博受不了她的骚样，边吸她乳头边说“爸也这样吸你吗，不是只有儿子才能吸妈妈的奶吗。”小攒淫荡的呻吟着，一手揽住王博的头，一手夹起乳头往他嘴里送，还含糊不清断断续续地说“只给你吃，只给乖宝宝吃，吃妈妈的奶。”

王博被刺激的身下动作更大了，肉屁股好像要把他的阴茎全都吞下，穴里的媚肉一寸寸的紧紧缠着。快要射了，小攒又张着嘴展开双臂撒娇“小博抱抱亲亲妈妈好嘛。”

王博俯下身去捉她的小嘴，舌头模仿着性器的动作在她嘴里搅荡，身下再猛撞几下，不消一会就全都射在了热热的甬道里。

小攒被烫到似的尖叫一声，王博舔着她的耳廓说”妈妈给宝宝生孩子好不好，全给妈妈了。”小攒还在高潮的余韵中，柔柔的抚了抚王博的头，轻声说“好小博是妈妈的宝宝，妈妈给小博生孩子。”

（3）  
小攒和王博就这样胡天胡地的乱搞了大半年，别墅里的每一个地方都有他们做爱的痕迹。

王博尤其爱在王总的房间里艹她，常常在别的地方干着干着就会就着后入的姿势，两手抓着她上下晃动的奶子，逼迫着小攒一步步走向二楼的主卧。走路间带动着穴里的鸡巴摩擦在爽点上，每走一步就被插的滋出一些淫水，淅淅沥沥的滴在羊绒地毯上晕开。

好不容易到王总门前了，有时王博又不许她进去，要她扶着门框承受草干 。王博站着搞她，一手揽着细腰，一手揉着她花穴里的肉豆，身下像是打桩机一下比一下猛，穴口和鸡巴的连接处都泛起了一圈圈白沫。

小攒的穴肉被操的烂红还不受控制的往下淌骚水，草的狠了精液满满的都射了进去，小攒过电似的颤抖，肉穴像撒尿一样往外喷水潮吹，腿脚发软的扶着门框坐下。

气都没喘匀，王博就捞起她又顺势插了进去，一手揉她被玩的红肿的乳头，一手一下下拍着她的肉屁股，粗喘着说“小妈你知道吗，你就是个骚货，没男人上不行吧，儿子的技术怎么样，我爸插的你爽还是我插的你爽。”

小攒被干的昏了神，爽的顾不上呻吟，张着嘴任由唾液往下流，打哪都是湿的，淫荡至极活像一个任人拿捏的性爱娃娃。这会头脑发昏的转过脸向王博讨吻，一下下啄着王博的嘴，意乱情迷的回答“儿子艹的最棒，妈妈好舒服啊，你就是我老公，大鸡巴老公。”

王博被叫的又硬了几分，大手抓着人的下巴狠狠吮她不安分的小嘴 ，仿佛要把她嘴里仅剩的空气都抢走。小攒被吻到缺氧，小脸涨的更红了，左右扭头想要摆脱，眼泪哗哗的流，爬满了整张小脸。

王博这才肯放过她，眼神狠厉的盯着人，有些生气的说“婊子有什么权力反抗，是老公没把你干服是吗。”说着好整以暇地把插在泥泞肉穴里的鸡巴抽了出来，直勾勾的盯着她，小攒服从的跪下去，用小手包紧肉柱，舌尖一下下舔着冠头，王博抓着小攒的头不满的说“口交不会吗，是我没教过你，还是你以前的男人没教过你，别他妈给我装纯。”

小攒听这话委屈极了，王博不是第一次这么说了，除了他们糊里糊涂的初夜，后来几乎每次做爱王博都会这么羞辱自己，什么婊子骚货，她倒不在意，可王博却总指控她千人上万人骑是臭名昭著的公车。才没有咧，即使是个骗子也是有底线的，她愿意被王博草有第一次有后面的无数次，其实多少是对这个小少爷动了心。

她是个骗子，也是个聪明人，做她们这一行的最忌讳就是情爱。她总提醒自己跟他保持距离，可又禁不住被吸引一点点靠近，天天像只发情的母狗在他身下呻吟。她也幻想过有一天王博同样爱上了她，跟她表白好好的对她，她就会跟他坦诚并许诺永远爱他。

（4）  
王博除了做爱的时候会用语言羞辱她，平时对她还是挺好的，总是隔三差五的给她送名牌包包、首饰，一本正经的说是孝敬妈妈。他们之间总有一种母慈子孝的假象，明明两人都心知肚明，但是谁也不去戳破它，默契地选择保持这种微妙的平衡。

日常王博去上学，小攒总是笨手笨脚的准备好晚餐等他回来。每个月她都能在王博那里拿到一大笔生活费，刚开始的时候总偷藏起大部分，到了后面反而把私房钱都拿了出来，绞尽脑汁只想为王博做一顿好吃的。

王博下课总是很晚，她也就饿着肚子等他，有时回来饭菜都凉了，王博就说他饿得不行了等不及热饭菜，要先喝妈妈的奶充饥。她也听话的扶着丰满的乳房挺到他面前像宝宝一样哄他。

小攒时常幻想他们会这样稀里糊涂地过一辈子，欺骗也好羞辱也好，不能倾诉爱意也没关系，只要一直在身边就满足了。

可是人又怎么能满足呢，怕是得到的越多想要的就越多。

她越来越肆无忌惮，越线测试王博对她的感情。她撒娇，要抱抱要亲亲。她吃醋，噘着小嘴抱怨王博跟人聊天。她忘了立场，把自己当成了家里真正的女主人，活在自己编织的虚假幻象里做着梦不愿醒来。

可惜天不遂人愿。

小攒发现自己怀孕了，肚子有了一个成型的小生命，是她和自己最爱的男孩一起孕育的。可这个宝宝对王博来说又算什么呢……要不要跟他说?会叫我打掉吗。

思及此处，小攒决定先瞒着，当晚王博回来，扯着小攒求欢，小攒紧遵医嘱不愿意，王博也就作罢抱着人沉沉睡了，可往后的每天小攒都言辞闪烁地找借口，三番两次的拒绝让王博警铃大作。

一晚和朋友聚会喝酒，一帮纨绔子弟叫了好几个小姐，王博被硬拉着来的，兴趣缺缺坐在角落里喝闷酒，白的红的一杯杯下肚喝上了头。

一个穿着暴露的女人依偎上来，白花花的胸脯肉贴着王博的胳膊，引着王博的手去摸自己下面，王博醉乎乎的恍然以为是自家的小猫咪，手掌抚着女人下面揉了揉，又去找她的嘴唇，结果凑近就是一股呛鼻的廉价香水味，女人的嘴唇还搽着粘腻的口红，亲的恶心，王博反应过来一把把人推开，跟朋友告了别，摇摇晃晃的出了包厢。

小攒从没见过醉成这样的王博，虽说不至于一摊烂泥，但酒气冲天路也走不稳，回来就赖在她身上不肯起来。她敏感的捕捉到王博身上那一丝陌生的香水味，还有唇角的红印。心里咯噔了下又酸又难过，可这会人还醉着，跟一个醉鬼理论什么。

她压下委屈哄着人说“宝宝先洗澡好吗，洗澡我们再睡觉。”王博可不管，天大地大醉鬼最大，双手放肆地在小攒身上乱摸说“先草妈妈，好想妈妈。”小攒一边护着肚子一边推拒，甚至还打翻了一旁的花瓶，不久前王博送她的roseonly的红玫瑰洒了一地。

王博火了加之在酒精的驱使下没了理智，抓着人就往沙发上扔，小攒被吓了一跳，幸好是软屁沙发没有摔疼。王博覆在她身上恶狠狠的说“怎么还不给草了，我给你钱，你给我干，你就是我养的骚货，不懂规矩吗婊子，出来卖的装什么清高。”

王博这话就像是巴掌，打的小攒脸火辣辣的疼，什么爱情幻想全都破灭了，还希望他喜欢你?做白日梦呢，一个人能这样轻贱自己喜欢的人吗。

小攒一时间又气又难过，她小心翼翼的护紧肚子，忍着泪说“你竟然都知道为什么要留着我呢，耍我好玩吗。”

王博看着她满是防备的姿态更上火了，低下头就去扯她的衣服，带着嘲讽与不屑“怎么就是耍了呢，各取所需不是吗，你知足吧，多少女人求着我草呢。”

小攒听这话像是被一只大手捏住了心脏，血液倒流呼吸困难。她终于想起到这个家来的目的了，原以为爱上王博是她的救赎，结果到头来王博也只是她在黑暗里窥见的一束光，如此地触不可及。

小攒护着肚子的手转为搭上王博的脖子，如果忽略满脸的泪，算得上是一副风情万种的表情，她笑着对王博说“来吧宝宝。”

来吧，最后一次了。


	2. Chapter 2

（5）  
王博被闹钟吵醒的，宿醉加上纵欲弄得他脑袋昏沉沉的，但早上有课，中午还有个兼职，怎么说也不能赖在床上。

他一边迷迷糊糊地撒娇“妈妈，小博饿了。”一边习惯性地往身旁摸，没摸着人，被窝也凉透了。

“去哪了？”王博支棱起身，撑着鸡窝头想了好半会儿，才想起昨晚半强迫逼着人干了那档子事。

“等等......操！”话说的好像还挺难听来着。

王博最近也是真不知道小攒怎么了，说什么都不给碰，之前虽说鲜少主动但也算乖乖的任人折腾。

“脾气这么大呢，又不是第一次。”王博嘟囔着下床，捡了条四角裤穿上，匆匆地下楼“妈妈？”

小攒没在家，一大清早的也不知跑哪去了，餐桌上倒还有保着温的早餐，是王博爱吃的炸油条和煎饼，外加一碗绵绵的白粥。平日小攒是不大喜欢他吃这些的，油条和煎饼油重，大早上的对肠胃不好。

“咦？今天对我这么好，这是不生气？”

王博悬着的一颗心放回肚子里，拿起手机给她拨电话，没接，锲而不舍地又拨了几个，可响起的却始终只有机械的女声与忙音。

他郁闷地给她留言“妈妈，小博错了，不该对你那么凶的。”“妈妈不回我电话，我会担心的。”

然而没料到，就这么一通电话等到了工作结束都没等到，期间他还无数次拿起手机走神，被老板批了好久，想早点回家看看，偏偏今天又是发奖金的日子，不好早退。

好不容易熬到点了，飞速到附近ATM机去取了钱，一刻不停地跑去了市中心的一个商场，那商场大，牌子货也多。

小攒很喜欢包包，两人刚开始这段奇怪关系的时候，总想从对方身上榨取更多东西，她要钱要珠宝要名牌包包，他就尽可能地去满足她，他王博不算白嫖，毕竟也是各取所需，总要付出点东西。

王博是个穷了叮当的富二代，死鬼老爸给他留的大别墅，管理物业什么的一个月都还要交上好多钱。偏偏他又不舍得卖掉，这儿地方对他来说不仅是个落脚点，还是他充满回忆的家。

起初还好，那群人面兽心分食老爸公司的叔婶，虚情假意给他留了点钱，往日那些富二代兄弟也好歹不是趋炎附势的酒肉朋友，虽然本事不大但也帮了不少忙，省吃俭用点凑合还能过上不错的生活。

可全世界都知道他王博穷，那个傻乎乎的小骗子倒什么都不了解，上赶着来讹钱。王博那段时间阴郁的要命，小攒是撞上了枪口，一身细皮嫩肉的小白兔蠢得可爱，稀里糊涂地被人拐上了床，当作小宠物一样养在家里。

偏生这傻小兔还得贵养，王博攒下的钱不久就被挥霍的七七八八了。没有办法，养宠物的花销总要多，王博只好瞒着小攒，到外面去找工作，也多亏哥儿们的介绍，找到了一份薪水比较高，时间又比较灵活的活儿。

幸苦点没什么，不过偶尔衣服包包，养一只任人揉捏的小兔值了。

小兔很可爱，会悉心养着自己送的花，定时定点的给它们浇水，掉了几瓣还颇为可惜，送她的衣服包包还会常常穿着挎着瞎臭美，其实她在北京人生地不熟，显摆的最多的地方也就菜市场和早餐铺而已。

礼物是惯例，是维持这段奇怪关系的必需品。后来王博却不知怎的，越来越喜欢看她收到礼物的开心模样，于是越送越频繁，开支也随之增多。

他自诩不是什么好男人，骗着人跟他上了床，草她的时候还愈发地控制不住说些污言秽语去羞辱她，对她的过往好奇在意得紧，却努力说服自己不要去想不要去了解，怕说白了说开了，会把小兔子吓跑。

就这样挺好的，不了解也就不会心动，养宠物罢了，没必要倾注太多不必要的感情。

不动心就不会受伤，他一直都是这么认为的。

可当他提着包包兴冲冲地回家时，面对着漆黑的冷清的别墅，却没来由的感到一阵心慌与难受。

发疯般地翻遍了整个家，他才清楚意识到，小攒走了，他的骗子小妈，他的傻小兔不辞而别了。昔日送她的衣服包包和珠宝都还在，她自己带来的那点东西却不见了。

“为什么！”

王博手背上青根凸起，紧紧捏着手机，好几次想去拨那个熟稔于心的号码，却始终鼓不起勇气。

如果还是忙音呢？她铁了心要离开吗？

王博烦躁地抓了抓头，怎么也想不出个所以然来，偌大的别墅少了个忙前忙后的身影，，怎么呆都不是滋味。

他起身抓了件外套，随手拨了个电话“李哥，出来喝酒。”

（6）  
酒吧。

“你小子，今天怎么想起叫你哥出来happy了。”老李坐到吧台，大大咧咧地搂住了王博的肩膀。

王博蔫头蔫脑的喝着闷酒，一点也不像happy的样。

“怎么了博子，哥叫几个妞来玩玩？”老李瞅着他的脸色。

“不了哥，今天就想喝喝酒。”王博性质不高，拿着酒瓶子就往嘴里怼。

“哇哇博子，老弟，你干嘛？明天不工作吗！！”老李夺下酒瓶。

“工什么作，人都跑了。”王博趴在吧台上嘀咕。

“什么跑了？”隔壁的DJ音乐开得震天响。

王博皱着眉，一脸委屈“兔子跑了，我家兔子跑咯。”

“嘿，为只兔子费什么心啊，哥改天给你弄几只，保证肥美，回味无穷！”老李松了口气，像想起什么似的又说“老鳖弄一只吗，那玩意儿煲汤可补了。”

王博被他无厘头弄懵了，好半会才反应过来“什么跟什么，我是说人，我女人跑了。”

这语出惊人的，把老李吓了一跳“什么女人？？？博子你有女人？？？为什么我不知道？”

王博打了个醉嗝，闷声说“我也不知道我俩算什么，也不算我女人吧......”

王博提起小攒就刹不住车，倒豆子般把他俩的事全说了，听得花花公子老李好不惆怅。

...........

“哥，你能替我找找她吗，我就想知道为什么，我昨晚让她很生气吗.....道歉都不管用。”

老李愁了，博子固执且一根筋，看他念叨那人的模样，傻子都知道怎么回事了。

他踌躇地说“这......不是哥不帮，她要想躲你也总有法子啊。”

北京不大，要找个人不难，但那女人来路不明，就怕博子剃头挑子一头热，给人骗财骗心，总不能把兄弟往火坑里推不是。

王博抡起酒瓶子又是一个灌，喃喃道“可是哥，你说我这算什么，其实也料得到迟早会有今天，但我怎么就是梗着放不下呢。”

老李拍了拍他的肩，劝他看开“少年人总要经历几场情伤不是，我看你就是缺爱，家里也没个人，突然来了这么一个给你嘘寒问暖的，你就觉得她很好了呗。听哥的，立马给你安排几个条靓盘顺的美女，助你速速恢复元气。”

王一博喝得发昏，抬手抓了抓头发，觉得老李说的是那么回事又不是那么回事。

老李趁热打铁，call来了个会玩的长腿模特，招呼人把醉醺醺的王博带回家“Sisi，我这帅兄弟可便宜你了。”

“不错，下次吃饭算我的。”美女笑了笑，把手里的烟给捻了，上前来帮着老李把王博塞进车。

（7）  
王博灌酒灌得猛，脑子晕乎乎地一个劲叫妈妈，Sisi没料到他还有这种癖好，边开车便伸手来摇他，这老李是想坑她不成，叫她来做保姆的吧。

王博被摇得难受，喉头涌上一股恶心，低头“呕”的一声，全吐在了车里。好在这一吐也稍微清醒些，转头看着满脸黑线的美女，非但没有一丝抱歉还莫名的生气“现在上哪去。”

“上你家去啊，不识路？”Sisi看了眼被吐得乌七八糟的副驾，心里默念静心经。

别人气来我不气，生起气来没人替，帅哥脸蛋是一绝，低下一包还有劲。

“你和我一起？”

“不然呢小弟弟，我把你扔在路边你走回去吗。”

“我这样你都喜欢啊？”王博有些无语，一时又想起了小攒，自己要是喝大了，她接吻都不肯张嘴，一脸嫌弃地说熏死人了。

Sisi单手打下手刹，稳当当地停在了别墅门前，转头捏着王博的下巴对他眨眼“哪有喜不喜欢，只有想不想，恰巧姐姐我今晚超想。”

“行。”王博抓开她的手，下了车。

Sisi跟着下来，拿着瓶矿泉水扔给他“漱漱口，打个啵咱们试试，要不行姐就打道回府，也不上你那儿浪费时间了。”

王博顺从地漱了口，转身把人压在了车上，两人鼻尖相对，他对着那娇艳欲滴的红唇却怎么也吻不下去。

“不行就算了，不强求。”Sisi一脸可惜。

王博看着她，脑子里却全是小攒，她接吻是怎样来的？羞怯地半眯着眼睛，唇边一颗恰到好处的小痣衬着微微嘟起肉唇，一副任君采撷的得意模样。若是逗她，迟迟不下嘴，那人还会皱起眉头，一脸委屈地盯着他，兔牙咬着下唇，可爱得让人受不了......

Sisi看着眼前走神的王博，无奈地踢了他一脚“姐这么没有魅力吗？”

王博这才回过神，心里直骂自己不是人，眼前的软香温玉不要，总想着个绝情的骗子干嘛。

“不是不行，到家里去吧，这儿没气氛。”王博压下心底的一丝苦涩，脚步虚浮地拉起人就往家里走。

“醉鬼。”Sisi反手搀住他，两人歪歪扭扭地进了屋。

大门旁的草丛传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，王博念了一天的人此时正躲在那儿，等着别墅都亮起灯了，才捶着蹲麻了的小腿站起来。

月亮虚虚的在小攒脸上打了层柔光，照出了张湿漉漉的小脸来，她直起身来摸了摸肚子，像说服自己似的，轻声同那不足两个月的胚胎说“宝宝不要误会，爸爸不是那种人......”

她如今头重脚轻，今天几乎没怎么休息，为了不让人发现，大清早起来收拾东西。明明都拿着行李走了，看到早点铺却惦念起了王博的早餐，那人昨晚喝了酒，早上不垫垫肚子怕是会胃疼。于是又蹑手蹑脚地赶回去，布置好给他温在了桌上。

离开他是匆忙的决定，小攒身上没什么钱，王博往日给她的东西她也一样没带走，怕人找着手机也没开，舟车劳顿到火车站订了一张半夜的特价硬卧。估摸着时间，想着再回来偷偷看人一眼，在草丛蹲了半天，没料到撞见了这幅画面。

小攒不死心，又在那儿站了好一会，泪爬满了脸颊，人没等出来，里头的灯倒是都关了，而她心底那仅存的一点希冀便也随着着这亮光，一点点熄灭了。

不过半天时间，你王博，倒是厉害。

小攒抬手抹了把泪，下定决心般，拖起一旁的行李缓步离开了。


	3. Chapter 3

(8)  
厚厚的黑色遮光帘挡住了试图闯入的阳光，纵使时钟上两条长短不一的指针齐齐指向了12，房间里还是一片窒人的昏暗。睡在床上的男人扶着脑袋，皱着眉头不适地呻吟了几声，习惯性地往旁一缩，180的大高个子蜷得跟个可怜的小狗似的抱着个枕头往怀里收，嘴里呢喃着“小攒.......妈妈”可惜空荡荡的房间除了他一个大活人谁都没有。

王博直起身捞过床头的手机，眯着眼拨出那个烂熟于心的号码，回应他的却始终只有机械的忙音。王博有些暴躁，心烦意乱地要把手机往墙上摔去，末了又想起这手机是和那个人一起买的，一白一黑的情侣款，自己却非要调侃成母子款，惹得小兔嘴巴撅得高高的和他生了一路的气。王博怏怏地收回了手，划出那人为数不多的照片，带着一股子委屈和不甘低声呢喃着“你去哪了，回来好不好。”

小攒走了差不多三个月了，他的生活像是完全被搅乱般，班也不上了，除去偶尔到学校报到外，其余时间都浸到了酒桶子里去。起初他认为老李说的对，自己不过是太缺爱了，小攒这忽然的一走，让他的感情无处存放，才会一下子慌起来。所以他试了，从第一晚成熟漂亮的Sisi到一个月前身材火辣的小明星，这期间他约过的女人不少，却没一个不让他想起小攒。

想起小骗子怎么和自己接吻，情动时着急忙慌的脱衣，细长嫩白的腿绞紧了围上自己的腰，高潮时会想小猫一样呜咽着让自己亲亲她。可这些女人都不是她，味道不是亲吻也不像，从第一个步骤就同王博心里所要的相差甚远了，他没法和她们继续下去，唇齿相触之时就喊了停。

深夜他的阴茎发胀，明显在别的女人面前无法勃起的家伙，却会因为小攒一张嘟着嘴的自拍而高高翘起，他埋在被子里，自欺欺人地嗅着所谓残留的体香，手里快速撸动着闷哼着射了精。

身体没法骗人，王博无意义的求证活动断断续续持续了一个多月才终于结束，这次他以为自己得出了答案。

王博盯着屏幕里笑得开心的人，不甘心地拨出了第二通电话，这次那头不是忙音，对方很快就接了起来。

是老李的声音“诶博子。”

“哥，找到人没。”王博闷闷地。

“看你个没出息一天问几遍，这个点才起是不是又喝酒了。”

“.......”

老李拿这个伤心弟弟没辙“好了，找到是找到了，正准备发给你，不过你得有些心里准备。”

“什么？”王博高兴地猛从床上跳了下来，听到他这话心里又咯噔了下“她不会出了什么事吧？”

“唉没事，快别瞎想，这话哥也不好说，你到时跟她聊聊吧。”老李叹了口气，把地址给人发了过去。

重庆xxx区xxx街xx号

(9)  
小攒一手提着菜篮子一手护着肚子小心翼翼地爬着石阶，小脸累的红扑扑的，不住地轻声喘着气，肚子里的小调皮也要整蛊妈妈似的，不安分地踹了几下。

“坏宝宝”小攒气喘吁吁地扶着栏杆停了下来，轻轻拍了拍隆成一个小山包的肚子“还踢妈妈，也不知道你像谁，这么调皮长大还得了啊。”

重庆是山城，出门就免不了上坡下坡地走动，加之宝宝多动得很，小攒出来一趟都累得够呛。当初也不是没想过要留在北京，但就怕被人找着，所以干脆买了票回重庆，父母是没得投靠了，所幸还有个“同行”的好朋友关照自己，好歹让无家可归的她有了歇脚的地方。

正想着呢，兜里那台白色手机就响了，小攒把菜篮子放到脚边掏出电话，熟稔道“干嘛呢光光，不是在忙吗？”

“对对就跟你说一声等会我回家取个资料，没带钥匙你记得早点回去。”

“行，那中午在家吃饭？”

“不了，这都月尾了实在忙不过来，替我向宝宝再见啊。”

“好，干你的活去吧。”

小攒感慨着挂了电话，腾出手来锤了捶水肿的大猪蹄，想着光光可真是长大了，想当初他俩姐弟俩骗遍天下无敌手。那时候夏光还小，娃娃一只被小攒抱着，四处蒙骗说光光是自己未婚先孕的儿子，专坑那些暴发户的无脑妻子，一坑一个准，谁家也不想惹麻烦，钱可以解决的事儿就不叫事。为此夏光也叫了小攒好几年妈妈，到最后叫习惯了，差点还改不过来。不过现在孩子是有出息了，也不干这行了，正儿八经地打着领带穿着西装在办公室干活。

挺好的，骗人的成本实在高，一不小心连带自己也赔上，那就太不值了。

小攒自嘲地笑笑，弯下腰去提起脚边菜篮子，认命地继续爬石阶，摸着肚子道“走咯宝宝，回家等你舅去。”

夏光租的小房子离着菜市场不算远，爬过长长的石阶就是了，可五月天太阳实在毒辣，小攒又负着重走走停停地，愣是给热出了满头大汗，惹得她回家马上就钻进了卫生间洗澡，一面想着要速战速决不然待会给夏光开门，一面却又拿起眉刀开始精细地秀眉。

幸而门铃响的很是时候，小攒刚套上宽松的妈咪睡裙，匆匆放下手中的毛巾，趿拉着一双湿哒哒的拖鞋跑去开门，弄出了路水渍，拉开门把头也没抬就要嘱咐“诶呦刚洗完澡，这地有点......”

“小攒！”一句话还没说完就被匆忙打断，来者分明不是夏光。

小攒猛然抬头看着那个此时正扒着门框的男人，一时心如鼓噪大脑一片空白，下意识就护着肚子后退了几步，瞪着双兔子眼怯怯地看着他。

王博此时满心满眼都是眼前魂牵梦萦的女人，根本没注意到她防备的态度和睡裙遮掩下微微隆起的肚子，三两步向前猛地把人拥入了怀中，带着些汹涌的爱意与想念，慢慢收紧了双臂，红着眼眶委屈地说“我好想你，好想你。”

小攒有那么一瞬间真的想要回应这个看起来可怜巴巴的大男孩，抱抱他或者告诉他，自己也很想他，想得不得了，想他有没有好好吃饭，有没有好好上课，有没有好好生活，有没有和别人认真交往......

可她的立场在哪里呢？思念那么多，却偏偏难以宣之于口。

“放开我。”她听见自己这么说。

王博没有松手，反而小心翼翼地亲了亲她的额头“我是不是做错些什么了，你为什么要走？妈妈不爱小博吗？”

爱？如果羞辱和强迫是爱的话。

小攒又想起了那晚跟着他回家的女人，心里猛地抽痛了下，像是被谁看准心脏捅了刀似的，一边使力推搡着他一边艰难地说着绝情话“收起你那套，大家都心知肚明不是吗？在你这捞不到油水了，还不准我换下家？”

“你不......”王博不顾她的挣扎，狠狠地搂紧了人，脑袋埋到埋到她肩窝里自言自语地呢喃否定着，像个无助的小狗般祈求着对方的拥抱。

小攒喉头发苦，却又不得不快刀斩乱麻，他们从一开始就是个错误，错由她开始也因由她来结束“王博，我怀孕了。”

此话对男人来说不啻于平地惊雷，王博呆滞地松了手晕乎乎地愣在了原地，小攒趁机后退了几步，轻轻抚摸着肚子，宽松的棉睡裙勾勒出了一个小山包的弧度。

小攒压着嗓子，强忍着心中难受的酸楚，面不改色地撒着谎“我结婚了也怀孕了，请你不要再来打扰我的生活。”

放过我吧，何必对你口中骗钱的婊子上心呢。

“不可能，孩子究竟是谁的。”王博方才的柔情褪尽，低着头眼神阴骘地注视着她鼓鼓的肚子“你怎么能找别人......不可能。”

小攒闻言又像听到了什么天大的笑话似的“怎么不可能，我们什么关系？我走的第一天你都带女人回家了，我又凭什么不能找人满足一下？”

王博烦躁地抓了把头发，苍白地为自己辩解着“我什么也没和她做，我没找别人，你......你也不许，你是我的。”

小攒抬头摁了摁发酸的眼角，艰难地扬起了嘴角，带着些轻蔑和漫不经心“你找谁是你的自由，我也不在意了，至于我是谁的，谁给我钱我就是谁的。”

“住嘴！”王博毫无预兆地冲了过去，摁着小攒的后脑勺便嘴对嘴吻了下去，说是一个吻其实不准确，更像是单方面的撕扯报复，小攒推不开他，只能被动地承受着这场掠夺，像是回到了他俩最后那晚，自己所有的尊严和毫无保留的爱都被踩在了脚下任人践踏。

“滚啊。”她蓄起全力推开了他，抬手用力地擦着被咬破的嘴唇，像是什么脏东西般极力要把它抹掉，惹得被蹂躏过的嘴唇伤痕累累。

“我不走，除非你跟我说清楚。”王博低着头，轻轻舔了舔上唇的血珠阴沉着脸道。

“你......真是”

门外适时的响起了窸窸窣窣的钥匙开门声，伴随着夏光的自言自语“奇怪了，还以为没带呢，攒攒我回.......来了”

“老公！”小攒抓住了救命稻草，小跑过去挽住了他，亲昵地贴上了夏光的胳膊。

夏光愣了半响，看着眼前像要把自己生吞活剥的男人，没出息地打了个冷颤，但多少还是受过专业训练，老本事没有丢，顺势搂上了小攒的细腰，轻轻拍了拍她小肚子问道“他是谁？”

小攒眼角还泛着泪，把小脸歪到夏光的肩膀上蹭了蹭，稳声道“没事，上来查电表的。”

王博沉默地看着两人旁若无人似的亲近，捏紧的双拳将手心抠破了血，顺着指节一滴滴流到了木地板上。小攒被那抹红刺伤了眼，心里像被针扎似的密密麻麻地疼，肚子里的宝宝也感受到妈妈难受似的，举着小手小脚隔着肚皮轻轻安慰她。

“你回去吧。”夏光受不了这诡异的气氛，硬着头皮请人走，本想着没那么简单，谁知王博倒真的微微一颔首，黑着脸离开了。

“吓死我了，还以为有多难缠呢。”夏光心有余悸，忙小跑过去把大门给阖上了。

小攒脱力地躺倒在沙发上，像是被人抽走了脊骨，软绵绵地把自己窝成了一团，方才蓄满的泪这才放任流下。

多体面啊，不重要的人从来不需要费心思去争取，这才是她认识的王博。


	4. Chapter 4

（10）  
“攒攒，别发呆了！”这是夏光第N次敲了同桌人的饭碗。

“唔。”小攒拿筷子挑着眼前的牛肉神不守舍地应了声。

“你看你，那个狐狸精一出现就被勾掉了三魂六魄，唉作孽啊作孽。”夏光捏着嗓子，一副幽怨的表情。

小攒成功被他逗笑了，放过了那块被她翻来覆去的牛肉“瞎说什么呢。”

夏光放下心来，含着一嘴巴子白米饭含糊道“他今天有没有来？”

小攒闻言方才舒展开的眉又蹙了起来，闷闷不乐道“来了呢，在楼道那坐着，你一回来他就走。”

“哟？演哪出呢，在这装深情都三四天了，又不来找你。”夏光不屑地撇了撇嘴，他可听说这王博以前干的混账事，对他是一点好感也没有“哟攒攒你也是，怎么这么注意呢，人走你也知道。”

“你懂个屁，臭小孩。小攒随手给他赏了个爆栗。

“不懂不懂你可别栽了。”

小攒咬着筷子翻了个白眼“懒得理你，就怕他想起宝宝的问题。”

夏光也有些苦闷地点了点头，无奈道“那就只能祈求他别来了，别想打我外甥的主意。”

“嗯。”小攒闷闷地扒了口饭，心里五味杂陈。

谁曾想夏光那随口一说的愿望竟成真了，第二天王博还真没来，小攒看着楼梯拐角那空荡荡的一方心里有些不是滋味，她也不知道自己是怎么想的，不过假如给她一枝花，摘花瓣来玩“在或不在”，她总希望留着的那最后一瓣是肯定的。

不过小攒不承认那是莫须有的爱，把这扭扭捏捏的期待归结为孕期作祟，是宝宝渴望感受到爸爸，不是她小攒。

可无论是摘花瓣还是抛硬币，是小攒的渴望抑或是宝宝的渴望，第三天第四天王博依然没有现身。

“不来才好，我高兴着呢。”小攒摸着肚子，一个人躲在楼梯口抹眼泪，自言自语“也不是出来找混蛋的，就吹吹风......”

“小攒。”

正说着呢消失足足三天的混蛋此时忽然登场，小攒被吓了一跳，惊慌地往后退了几步，带着些忧愁与隐秘的开心，扭过头去气势汹汹地指控“你还来干嘛。”

王博像是许久没休息好的样子，眼下青黑眼窝深陷，嘴唇也泛着病态的白，活像个刚从棺材里爬出来的英俊吸血鬼。

小攒看得心里一阵抽痛，轻轻摸着肚子里的宝宝暗骂爸爸是大蠢蛋。

“肖攒。”王博扬了扬手中的一沓纸，叫出了她的大名“肖攒，重庆人，从小在孤儿院长大，15岁开始行骗，18岁与其搭档——夏光合伙，三年来骗取多人钱财。”

“你什么意思。”小攒听着男人的话，脸色迅速冷了下来，手心揣得紧紧的，方才那点担心心疼都喂了狗。

“肖攒，你老实告诉我。”王博走上前，轻轻抚了抚她的脸颊，低声道“孩子是不是我的？”

“滚。”小攒打了个冷颤，死咬着牙关把他的手挥下，护着肚子恶狠狠道“不是你的，问一千遍也不是你的，他是我的孩子，跟你最没有关系。”

“那是夏光的吗？可据我所知你们根本就没有结婚！”王博被她的态度刺到，有些发狂地抓上了她的肩膀，红着眼大声质问。

小攒一窒，心跳乱得厉害，当初脱口而出的拙劣谎言，此时倒成了别人兴师问罪的筹码。她咬了咬下唇，努力让自己镇定下来，装出毫不在乎的样子，缓缓开口道“不结婚还不许未婚先孕吗？我跟你做爱的时候还顶着你继母的头衔呢。”

“你！”王博被气到，手从她肩膀滑落，顺势照着她身后的水泥墙砸去，发出“嘭”的一声闷响，不多时那手便泊泊流出血来，血肉模糊，他倒是满不在意似的放到肖攒面前晃了晃。

“你有病吧。”肖攒转过脸不去看他，嘴唇却在微微发抖。

“孩子是我的。”这次是肯定句。

“你他妈听不懂人话是吗？”肖攒一手护着肚子一手揪起他的领子，咬牙切齿道“你真以为我只有你一个男人吗？”

“闭嘴。”王博把受伤的手卷到T恤上潦草的擦了擦，悠悠地抓住了胸襟前的手腕，满脸阴郁地开口“我不管孩子是谁的，但你得是我的。”

肖攒闻言不怒反笑，带着一股子嘲讽的语气道“哟还真是稀奇了，我们不一直都是金钱关系吗，你说的啊各取所需，你给钱我给操。”

“我那时候喝醉了说的胡话。”王博冷着脸，不满于肖攒的旧事重提“我现在也可以给你钱，只要你好好跟我走。”

“可惜我不想了。”肖攒使力挣开了他的手，强忍着眼眶那将落未落的泪，转身要走。

王博没给她机会，大手一张把方才捏在手里的资料全扬到了她的面前，眼神阴骘地盯着眼前气得浑身发抖的人，一字一句道“收拾东西跟我走，不然......”

“你疯了......”肖攒低头看着一地纸张，豆大的泪顺着脸颊滑过，只粗略一扫也能分辨出那全是关于她和夏光的行骗记录。

“你逼我的，要是不答应我，明天这些罪证就会出现在夏光的公司，你觉得他们会愿意继续雇用一个有前科的骗子吗？”王博双手抱胸，冷冰冰地看着她。

“你......”

“决定权在你，我没那么多耐心。”

泪糊住了视线，肖攒眯了眯眼试图看清眼前的男人，却发现怎样都是徒劳，原来她从来都不认识他。

“好，我答应你，但至少明天。”

王博闻言终于笑了笑，大手摸了下肖攒圆滚滚的小山包，俯到她耳边轻声道“这样才是乖宝宝，不过.....你要是偷偷离开的话，可别怪我了。”

“我不会走的。”肖攒退无可退，嫌恶地打下了他的手。

“你就这么讨厌我吗。”王博干脆搂住了人的腰，低头在她肩窝蹭了蹭，带着些委屈与不甘小声道。

“我恶心你。”肖攒面无表情道“放手。”

“你非要这样吗肖攒。”王博的声音带上了一丝微不可辨的哭意，环着腰的手倒难得顺从地微微松开了，他确认似的又问了一遍“你非要这样吗？我们俩非要这样吗？”

肖攒扭过了头，决心不去看他这幅装出来的可怜样。

“好，那我改变主意了。明早我来接你，记得把证件带齐了，我们回北京就去登记。”王博弯腰将洒落一地的文件捡了起来，轻飘飘地撂下一句对肖攒来说不亚于平地惊雷的话。

“你疯了！”肖攒气得浑身哆嗦，愤恨地控诉着他。

王博却勾了勾唇，露出个皮笑肉不笑的表情来“我没疯，肖攒，或许这就是我。”

“为什么？”肖攒压下喉头的苦涩，勉力道。

王博侧身下了楼梯，摆了摆那只还在流血的手同她道别“够了，回去吧，明早我等你。”

“你会后悔的。”

我早就后悔了。


End file.
